


Daggers

by GoldenHoofSilverMane



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHoofSilverMane/pseuds/GoldenHoofSilverMane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackbird has been Megatron's prisoner since the beginning of the war, and he's sure he won't survive for much longer. Then he gets a chance to escape, and he takes hold of it with both servos. However, he's not expecting to become the object of two mechs' amorous intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy, so here it goes! This is my first Fic so be gentle! I do not own Transformers, that honor belongs to Hasbro. I refuse to read or otherwise acknowledge flames or mean reviews. In fact, I'll probably just print them up before I delete them so I can burn them and dance on the ashes as I curse the writer to oblivion, so just don't do it. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all!  
> Ta for now!

Orn - Cybertronian equivalent of an earth day 

Joor - Cybertronian hour

Vorn - Cybertronian year

Groon - Cybertronian month

Klik - Cybertronian minute

Breem - Cybertronian week

Nano-klik - Cybertronian second

Light Cycle - Cybertronian day

Lunar Cycle - Cybertronian night

_-Blah-_ :Comm.

_Blah_ :Thoughts

* _Blah_ *: Cybertronian

 

 

Chapter One

 

Blackbird sat in the least dingy corner of his cell, awaiting what would, most likely, be an annoying orn. His guards were few and far between, most of them being drones now, and all were stupid glitches that couldn't hold an honest to Primus conversation without having to look up every little word in their databanks. 

 

If it wasn't for the torture sessions with Megatron or Blackout, Blackbird was sure he'd have gone insane long ago. 

 

Blackbird was a strange transformer, his frame was much like Soundwave's, and instead of door-wings or data cables, he had a pair of blade like wings that he could manipulate into a shield or detach and use as battle swords.

 

He was also like Soundwave in another way. The tape deck could read and invade minds. Blackbird could manipulate energy. 

 

That was the reason he was in this dingy, dark, tiny cell and not dead. Megatron wanted his abilities, to get them, he had to have Blackbird, and Blackbird had refused every offer Megatron made. 

 

It was the only bit of fun he had, really. 

 

Megatron, when frustrated or irritated, was amusing. At least until he decided to take his anger out on Blackbird's plating.

 

Blackbird sighed and shifted slightly, his damaged side, a gift from Blackout, twinging in pain. He was sure it was infected with Rust, but he didn't dare say a word. The last thing he wanted was for Megatron to demand that Knockout or Scalpel fix him. He'd rather die, thank you very much.

 

He hissed slightly when the pain became too much, and shifted again, drawing the unwelcome curiosity of the single drone on duty. 

 

It sauntered into view, just past the bars on his cage, pausing only long enough to run it's optics over his frame, over the cell, then continued on. 

 

Blackbird let his optics offline for a moment in relief. If the drone had seen his injury, Megatron would have been there faster than he could say 'Primus' and the drone would not have moved on. 

 

He shivered slightly, and pressed closer to the wall of his cell. Today was going to be one of those days, he thought as he watched the drone pass by his cell without so much as a glance inside. 

 

Boring.

 

 

 

Blackbird had spent the last few hours counting dust motes that seemed to take great joy in taunting him by floating through the air. 

 

He was up to five thousand, six hundred and fifty-one.

 

How he missed flying.

 

Blackbird sighed and shifted again, careful not to make any noise, since it seemed to draw his solitary guard from wherever it liked to stay. He had just settled when the doors to the brig were blasted open, and loud voices echoed through the formerly silent area. 

 

Blackbird felt a whine leave his vocalizer, and his hands drifted up to cover his audio sensors, the pain from the sudden noise enough to make him beg to be taken out of his cell, even if that meant that he would suffer.

 

He watched as a smallish silver bot was dragged, kicking, screaming, spitting mad, into a cell down a ways from his own. 

 

That in itself was odd.

 

Normally prisoners were taken to the brig closer to the main decks. This was the secondary brig, situated practically next to the main engine rooms and the mainframe of the operating systems.

 

For them to bring someone down here either meant the first brig set was damaged in some way, or this idiot was really asking for a beating. 

 

When the noise had calmed down somewhat, Blackbird let his servos fall away from his audios, and onlined his optics. Huh, when had he offlined them?

 

He looked up at the bars to his cell, and jolted. Soundwave was standing there, staring at him from behind that damn mask.

 

He was proud of himself for not making any outward sign of his surprise. Not that it mattered, Soundwave probably knew that he'd been startled. 

 

The tape deck stood there for another five minutes, each of them staring the other down, though it wasn't quite working. 

 

“Blackbird: injured.” Soundwave stated calmly, as if it wasn't a weekly occurrence for Blackbird to find himself in pain. 

 

“So? What's it to you?” Blackbird growled, noting the sudden silence at the other end of the cell block. Huh, so whoever was sharing the brig with him either hadn't known about him, or was gathering information. 

 

“Soundwave: will fix.” The tape deck stated in that irritating monotone. 

 

Blackbird scoffed, and turned his gaze on a spot past the silvery purple mech. “Like it matters. Blackout will just do it again.” He tried not to sound bitter, or angry, but he knew he'd failed when Soundwave's helm cocked to the side. 

 

“Blackbird: health optimal. Megatron's orders.” Soundwave stated, one of his cables coming up to the panel on the outside of his cell. He glared at the mech even as the bars were retracted and he stepped into the small cell.

 

Blackbird growled, but made no move to fight Soundwave. He wouldn't last in a fight against Soundwave in his current state. They gave him enough Energon to keep him alive, but, down here, so far from the sun, he was as weak as a sparkling. 

 

Soundwave drew closer, pulling some kind of med-kit from his subspace. When he was close enough, he knelt, and gestured for Blackbird to shift so that he could see the damaged area. Blackbird almost refused, glaring at the tape deck for a long moment, before he decided he'd rather not go against those data cables at the moment. 

 

He moved over, letting Soundwave guide him until his wound was quite clearly displayed. He hated this, being so weak he couldn't protect himself, couldn't fight. 

 

He let Soundwave patch him up, but refused the painkillers that Soundwave offered. He'd rather feel the pain and know he was still alive than feel nothing. 

 

The moment Soundwave was done, he was scooting backwards, pressing back against he wall of his cell. He watched as Soundwave drew a cube of Energon from his Subspace and set it on the ground before he stood and made his way out of the cell, returning the bars to their normal places. 

 

Blackbird waited until Soundwave was gone before he reached for the cube. He was startled when he realized that the Energon was Medical Grade, and far better than most of the stuff they gave him. He took a sip, making sure it wasn't poisoned or spiked with something before quickly downing the rest. 

 

He sighed, and sat back against the wall, watching as the drone made his final rounds for the night. He had their schedule memorized down to the two that switched places and what days. The Decepticons were beyond predictable.

 

Now he just had to wait for the other mech.

 

It took only twenty minutes for the mech to call out.

 

“Hey! Hey you!”

 

Blackbird sighed and onlined his optics. “What?” He asked, his tone sharper than he'd meant it to be.

 

“Are you a 'Bot or a 'Con?”

 

Blackbird frowned. What was he? An Autobot? Certainly not a Decepticon. “Neutral, never did have much standing for war.” He stated, hoping the mech hadn't thought too deep into his pause. 

 

“Huh, ain't heard about you being here. How long you been down here?” The mech asked, and Blackbird cursed. He'd certainly heard his pause and was already trying to figure out what it meant.

 

Blackbird shrugged, even though the mech couldn't see him. “Can't remember, since the war started, though.”

 

He took mild delight in the choked sound that emanated from the far end. 

 

“Since the war started? Mech, that's impossible!” 

 

Blackbird snorted, and shifted again, the pain in his side making him wish he'd taken the painkillers. “Right, tell that to Megatron, he seems to take great joy in rubbing the duration of my stay in my face.”

 

“Man, I'm sorry. If we'd known about these cells we'd have come and gotten you.” The mech said, and Blackbird was startled by the honest apology in his voice.

 

“Why?” He asked instead of saying something stupid.

 

“Why what?” The frown was evident, even if he couldn't see it.

 

“Why would you have tried to get me out? What would you get for helping me?” He asked, a soft growl in his voice.

 

“Oh, because no one deserves to be locked up like some animal, and we'd get the satisfaction of knowing you were free and safe.” The mech stated slowly, as if afraid Blackbird was slow in the processor.

 

Blackbird scoffed, the sound loud to his audios. “No one does anything for free.”

 

“You speakin' from experience, mech?”

 

“You could say that.” Blackbird said softly, offlining his optics to wait for the next orn. It was about time Megatron decided to visit him.

 

The silence after his statement was loud, and ringing in his audios, but he didn't care. If he had any chance of not giving in to Megatron, he'd need what strength he could get from recharge. It wouldn't be much, but it would be enough. 

 

It had to be enough.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long! Life is so cruel some times!

Daggers  
Chapter Two

Blackbird jerked online when something hard, and painful, collided with his helm. He cried out when his whole frame crashed into the wall on the other side of his cell, something in his shoulder snapped, leaving him in agony.  
“Good morning,” Blackout cackled, reaching over and lifting Blackbird up by his damaged shoulder.  
Blackbird screamed, wave after wave of pain pulsing through his frame as he was dragged by his shoulder from his cell.  
He caught the brief flash of silver faceplates as he was dragged from the brig, but quickly turned his attention inward, to keeping his mind sane and his determination strong.  
If they thought that his screams earlier meant that he was breaking and would submit to Megatron, they were wrong.  
He was thrown into a room that was as familiar to him as his cell, in fact, he knew every inch of it just as well, if not better, than he knew every inch of his cell. It was simply a spare room, void of anything that he could use as a weapon, or to defend himself, quite plain really.  
It had, at some point served as a storage area, probably for Energon or medical supplies. Whatever it was, was gone now, and in it's place was Energon splattered walls and various objects Megatron used to torture him.  
His own private torture chamber.

Jazz didn't know how long it had been since he'd been woken by a scream of startled pain, but he did know that however long it had been, his chances of seeing the bot again were slim to none.  
He was just resigning himself to the fact that the bot was dead when the doors to the brig were slammed open and two drones dragged a very limp mech through. He was startled to realize that Soundwave followed behind and, if the red glint to his visor was any indication, he was pissed.  
Jazz got his first good look of the bot, his sleek, gorgeous frame was so scratched and dented that it was hard to tell what colors he'd been before.  
He watched as the drones deposited the mech in his cell, both of them flinching when Soundwave growled, and then scurried away. He watched as Soundwave spent a few moments trying to get the mech to speak to him, or look at him, either way, he left not twenty minutes later in a bit of a huff.  
Jazz had to admit, any bot that could make Soundwave huffy was his kind of mech.  
He waited a good ten minutes before he made the decision to try and get the mech to talk to him. He had no illusions that whatever had been done to the mech would not be done to him when it was his turn.  
He had to prepare himself, he told himself, and had nothing to do with his views of the bot, who'd lasted longer against the Decepticons than most of his fellow Spec Ops bots.  
“Hey!” He called out, hoping that the bot hadn't passed out.  
“Oh, Primus, not so loud!” The mech moaned, and Jazz winced in sympathy.  
“Sorry mech, didn't know if you were online or not.” Jazz said softly, wondering what could have been done to the poor bot that he was so sensitive.  
“Yeah, you and Blackout both. At least you're kinder about checking, Blackout just hits you more.” Blackbird murmured, realizing intellectually that he was probably suffering a concussion or processor damage if he was this talkative. He would probably start rambling soon enough.  
Jazz winced in sympathy, then sighed. “Listen mech, how bad are ya hurt? No torn or ripped lines? No leaks?”  
Blackbird snorted and rolled over so that he could pull himself up against the wall, so what if it happened to be the one closest to the silver mech and next to the bars? “It doesn't matter, never does. I get damaged, wake up the next orn all fixed, nothing wrong. Soundwave's doing, I s'pose.”  
Oh, goody, he was slurring now.  
Jazz felt mild panic when he heard the mech slur his words. Something really bad had to have happened to him and he just hadn't realized it. If he didn't get medical attention soon....Jazz didn't want to think about what could happen if he wasn't helped.  
Blackbird moaned softly, letting his helm fall back against the cool wall behind him.

Soundwave was furious. Megatron had sworn that Blackout would never again have anything to do with Blackbird, and yet, he'd found him just a joor ago, beating Blackbird as if he was nothing but scrap metal.  
He stormed through the halls, Decepticons scurrying and rushing to get out of his way. Despite what the Autobots thought, he was not truly a loyal Decepticon. In fact, he was as much a prisoner as Blackbird and Jazz were. He was there because if he hadn't agreed to Megatron's demands, his sparklings would have been offlined right before his optics.  
He'd been planning his and his sparklings' escape when Blackbird had been dragged before Megatron, the brand of the Priests of Primus on his hip leaving no illusions as to where he'd been kept. Blackbird was like him, with abilities that, honestly, awed the carrier.  
He had demanded that Blackbird be given to him for his continued loyalty, and Megatron had readily agreed once he'd realized that Soundwave would leave him. However, since Blackbird had refused to join Megatron, Soundwave could only watch over him from afar, and provide the occasional medical aid.  
It truly angered the tape deck.  
He stormed through the entrance to Megatron's throne room, vizor flashing when some of the drones got in his way.  
He stomped up to Megatron, who, if one was looking and aware of the Decepticon leader's mannerisms, was cowering in his throne. Soundwave had proven long ago that you didn't anger tape decks, the fool that had done so had been a pile of scrap metal before he'd been able to shutter his optics.  
“Blackout: damaging Blackbird. Unacceptable.” Soundwave snarled, his long claws clenching on the arms of Megatron's throne as he leaned in close to Megatron, who's trembling got worse the closer the tape deck got.  
“Soundwave, Blackout hasn't been in charge of Blackbird for months.” Megatron tried to soothe.  
Soundwave snarled, and shoved his mind into Megatron's, something he only did when he was angry and Megatron was close to pushing his last button. He made sure to play the memory of him walking in on Blackout about to tear one of Blackbird's wings from his back, time and date stamp on the images.  
Megatron hissed and nodded once. “I'll take care of it.”  
Soundwave growled and straightened up, smugly aware of the long scratches and gashes his claws left behind on the throne. They would serve as a reminder to Megatron that one did not anger a tape deck, especially not when a potential mate was involved.  
He turned without another word and stormed from the throne room, sending out orders to his sparklings to stay in their quarters while he was tending to Blackbird's injuries.

Jazz was officially panicking.  
He hadn't heard a single sound from the other mech for more than twenty minutes now, and, while he could just be in recharge, Jazz had the feeling it was worse. He was just about to make some kind of commotion to draw some of the Decepticons in, when the doors to the brig opened and Soundwave stepped in.  
Jazz realized that he still looked pissed, but since he was carrying a med-kit, Jazz wasn't going to worry too much.  
He watched from his cell as Soundwave entered the code to the mech's cell and step inside.  
He waited until he was sure Soundwave was working before he started speaking. He wanted to know why Soundwave was there, tending to a prisoner, instead of licking at Megatron's pedes.  
“You surprise me, Sounders.” He called out, listening carefully for any sign that Soundwave was listening. He grinned when the gentle, almost soft scrape of mesh being laid on wounds that stopped when he spoke started up again. “I was sure you were the kind to leave us prisoners to the mercies of Scalpel. Is the little arachnid too busy patching up Mega-idiot?”  
Soundwave snorted, and Jazz jolted, not believing that he'd ever hear that kind of sound from Soundwave.  
“Megatron's wounds: cannot be fixed by Scalpel.” Soundwave stated softly.  
“Yeah? What did he do, if you don't mind my asking?” Jazz asked casually, leaning closer to the bars hoping to catch every word so he could bring at least something to Optimus.  
Soundwave growled when he found a very dangerous leak in one of Blackbird's main Energon lines. Blackout was lucky he wasn't in the brig with them.  
“Megatron: allowed Blackout access to Blackbird.” He stated, his anger barely veiled.  
Jazz shivered at the sound of that hidden anger, and was immensely glad he wasn't Soundwave's target. He just hoped he could stay that way. “Why would that be a bad thing? I mean you guys aren't known for being the best hosts.”  
The silence that followed had Jazz flinching. He should have just kept his mouth shut.  
“Soundwave: bargained for Blackbird. Megatron: went back on bargain by allowing Blackout near Blackbird.” Soundwave said as he cleaned a particularly deep gash in Blackbird's arm.  
Jazz frowned at that, he hadn't thought Soundwave was that kind of Decepticon. “What do you mean “bargained?'”  
Soundwave knew he ran the risk of Megatron finding out why he truly wanted Blackbird, but he knew the risk would be lessened if Jazz could get Blackbird out. “Blackbird: one of Soundwave's mates.” He murmured softly, trailing his fingers over Blackbird's cheek almost lovingly.  
Jazz froze in shock. Soundwave had just given him the most amazing information. The Autobots had known for a long time that tape decks had mates. Blaster had two, Wheeljack and Skyfire, but none of them had known if Soundwave had any. Most of them had assumed that Soundwave was bonded to Megatron and Starscream.  
For Soundwave to admit to having a mate that was not Megatron or Starscream was monumental.  
Something in the way Soundwave spoke made Jazz think, and his thoughts made him worried about more than what was going to happen to him. It also made him excited.  
“Soundwave,” Jazz asked softly, hoping he wasn't reading the other mech wrong. “Are you.....here because you want to be?”  
The silence was so thick and lasted for several minutes, broken only by the faint rasping of Blackbird's vents, and Jazz waited anxiously.  
“Soundwave: had no choice.” Was all Soundwave said as he made his way from the cell, and out of the brig. He didn't dare stay there too long. Megatron was a fool, but he wasn't slow, he would know that Soundwave had feelings for Blackbird if he stayed longer than a joor.

Megatron glared at Blackout, who was on his knees before his throne. He had honestly told Blackout to stay away from Blackbird, after all, Soundwave was one of only two bots that could kill him, and he wanted to stay on the tape deck's good side.  
“I told you to leave Blackbird alone.” Megatron growled, watching in satisfaction as Blackout flinched slightly. “So, tell me why you decided to ignore my orders.”  
Blackout glanced up at Megatron's face, and, miraculously, decided he'd be better off telling the truth rather than lying. “I've become.....fond of him.” He said softly, waiting for the blow that was sure to follow.  
Megatron stilled, unsure if Blackout meant what he thought he did. “Fond?”  
Blackout nodded once, not daring to speak any more.  
“So,” Megatron murmured softly, one hand coming up to rub at his chin plate. “You are fond of Blackbird, and, instead of trying to woo him, you beat him?”  
Blackout flinched again, but nodded. “It is his screams that draw me to him.” He whispered.  
Megatron was silent for a long moment, a long moment in which Blackout feared for his life. Then he burst out laughing, the sound echoing through the silent as a tomb bridge.  
“This is priceless! First Soundwave, now you! I wonder what it is about the mech that draws bots like moths to flame?” He murmured the last to himself, wondering if maybe he was going about convincing Blackbird the wrong way.  
His processor made up, he sent a dark grin to Blackout, delighting in the flinch it caused. “Blackout, how confident are you in your battle skills?”  
Blackout frowned in confusion for a moment. “Very confident, my lord.”  
“Hmm, confident enough to go up against Soundwave? Because the only way I can see of solving this little....problem, is if you challenge Soundwave for claim on Blackbird. After all, Soundwave has already laid claim to the neutral.” Megatron purred, stepping off his throne and heading for the exit. “You have until sunset to make your decision.” He called back, going to find Soundwave and....bring him up to date on this little plan of his.

Blackbird moaned as he onlined, quickly scanning his systems to see what had been done while he was out. The pain was a dull ache in the back of his processor, so someone had given him painkillers. He groaned, and shifted slightly, taking in and assimilating every notice of injury or damage, as well as every repair notice.  
So someone had come in and repaired him. He hoped it wasn't Scalpel, that little monster was more than likely to rig him as a bomb than he was to fix him.  
Then he found a small, almost invisible file.  
Opening it, he was surprised to realize who it was from and what it was. Blueprints of the Nemesis appeared on his HUD, as well as a specific map of a way out of the Nemesis.  
He felt hope fill his spark for the first time in eons as he explored the file. He'd also been given information, information that only one bot on the Nemesis could have. It was information that the Autobots could use to end the war.  
He glanced through the bars of his cell, and found his gaze caught and held by a pair of pale blue optics.  
He had the knowledge to get out, he had knowledge to destroy the Decepticons, and he had a way to get the information to the Autobots, because he knew there was no way he'd be able to escape with the information on his own.  
He watched the Autobot for a long moment before a smile found it's way onto his faceplates. “Hey, how does getting out of here sound?”


	3. Chapter 3

Daggers  
Chapter Three

 

Jazz was excited.  
Soundwave had apparently uploaded a file into Blackbird's processor, with blueprints and maps that made escaping the brig a whole lot easier. He'd also included pass codes for their cells.   
Now all Jazz had to do was actually get out.  
They waited until the guards had made their last rounds, then waited another joor before attempting to break out. Blackbird carefully slipped his arm through the bars and punched in the code for his cell, sliding his arm back in quickly as the bars were retracted. He made his way painfully over to Jazz's cell. He entered the code and stepped back, hiding his pain easily.   
Jazz stepped past Blackbird and made his way to the other side of the brig. Blackbird quickly typed in the code to open the door and waited as Jazz went through first to clear the way.   
They made their way through empty and dark halls, following the map Soundwave had given them. It was only a joor later that they hit their first snag.  
“Damn, there has to be about sixty drones in there.” Jazz murmured, pulling back from the doorway that they had to pass by in order to get to the lower flight deck.  
“There's no other way. I'll distract them, you go and get out.” Blackbird said, ignoring Jazz's incredulous gaze.  
“No way!” Jazz hissed, reaching out and snagging Blackbird's arm  
“There's no other way!” Blackbird hissed, pulling his arm from Jazz's grip. “Megatron won't hesitate to offline you, me, I'm safe enough from that. You have the information, you can get it to the Prime and the others faster than I could. It's the logical choice.”   
“Screw logic!” Jazz hissed, reaching for Blackbird again.   
Blackbird dodged Jazz, and deliberately fell into the room. “Go!” He hissed to Jazz, before he smashed through a group of stunned drones. He'd made it to the other side of the room before the drones reacted.   
He led them through halls, down and up stairs, dodging from room to room, all the while hoping that Jazz had gotten out.   
He was close to collapse when he finally let himself be caught. He was grabbed roughly and dragged through empty and crowded halls, all the way to Megatron's throne room. He didn't know how long he'd been running, and he didn't know if Jazz had gotten out, but he knew that no matter what happened now, he'd done something to help.  
He was thrown to the ground hard, causing a grunt to leave his vocalizer as one of his new wounds was jarred.   
“So,” Megatron's voice grated on his poor audios, still ringing from Blackout's visit earlier. “Instead of accepting my offers, instead of being grateful that I have let you live and kept you safe from some of my more unsavory soldiers, you decide to throw all my efforts back in my faceplates.”   
Blackbird stayed as still as he possibly could, knowledge of every possible action or strike Megatron could make in the forefront of his processor.   
“I am, truly, disappointed.” Megatron continued, standing as the doors to the throne room opened. “Ah, Soundwave, good. As you can see, Blackbird has been caught. Any sign of our other...guest?”  
“Negative. Autobot Jazz: escaped and en-route back to Autobot base.” Soundwave state calmly, though he was anything but calm on the inside. His fear for Blackbird almost too much for him to hide.   
“Ah, I see.”   
Blackbird braced himself, but was still thrown halfway across the throne room when Megatron's fist connected with his cheek plate.  
“You know, I had planned to let Soundwave and Blackout fight for you.” Megatron growled against his audio. “But now....now I think I'll let the whole Decepticon army have a chance for you.”   
Blackbird's optics widened slightly, his spark pulsed painfully, and he shivered. He'd been around when the last bot Megatron had given to his soldiers. The poor mech had not survived a single night.  
Behind him a sound of protest was made, and Blackbird was startled to realized that it had been Soundwave.   
“Megatron: made deal, Megatron going back on deal?” Soundwave demanded, knowing that if Megatron admitted to going back on their bargain, he would be free to kill the tyrant.  
“Oh, no, Soundwave, I am not going back on our bargain. No, I am simply making it worth your while to get to Blackbird first.” Megatron purred, straightening from where he'd been leaning over Blackbird's trembling form. “At dawn, Blackbird will be set free in the forests, and at exactly a half joor after, any who wish for a chance to lay claim upon him will be allowed to chase after him.”  
Blackbird blinked. Thirty minutes? He was being given thirty minutes to make his way through sun filled forests and escape his captors of eons? This was a dream come true!  
Thirty minutes was more than enough time for him to fuel up on solar energy, and it would be more than enough time for him to get away from where ever the Nemesis set down to allow for this little game of Megatron's.   
He hid his excitement well, but, not well enough from Soundwave, who watched him from where he stood, feeling both hope and sadness.   
After all, his mate would escape from the torture and the pain, but he would be leaving and it would be a while before Soundwave managed to escape Megatron as well. 

 

Jazz was more than grateful to see the Autobot base, if a bit sad that Blackbird hadn't been able to get out with him. He wasn't so sure that Megatron wouldn't kill the mech, but, like Blackbird had said, he had more of a chance surviving because Megatron wanted something from him, Jazz was simply expendable.   
He still felt bad.  
The moment he was safely inside the gates and at the mercy of Ratchet, he spilled his story, telling every last little detail to Optimus and Prowl who watched and listened as Ratchet worked on the torn shoulder cables in his right shoulder.  
When he got to the part where Blackbird acted as a distraction to help him escape, he stopped, unsure of where his story would go from there. “And here I am, thanks to him.”  
Prowl nodded and Optimus sighed. “Thank you, Jazz. You did all you could and more.” Optimus said softly, gently clapping Jazz's left shoulder in camaraderie.  
“We shall have to see if Blaster can find anything about Blackbird the next time he hacks the 'Cons' database.” Prowl murmured, knowing how affected Jazz had to be after the last few days. He knew how he would feel after a complete stranger had just saved his life.  
Optimus nodded, his optics dimming as a comm. came in from Ironhide.  
-Yo, boss bot, you ever heard about a bot called Blackbird?-  
-Yes, just now, Jazz just told us about him. Why?-   
-Seems the 'Cons are gonna be letting him loose at dawn, some kind of hide and seek game of Megsy's. Sick if you ask me, let some bot glimpse freedom than snatch him up again.-  
-Thank you, Ironhide. Alert Sideswipe, Blaster, and any others you think we'll need. He helped Jazz escape, we're going to help him get away.-  
-Right, on it. Ironhide out.-  
Optimus looked up at Ratchet and smiled slightly. “Looks like Megatron is giving us a chance to help Blackbird. He's setting him free at dawn, Ironhide says it's some kind of game, he mentioned Hide-and-Seek. We don't know how hurt he'll be....”  
Ratchet nodded. “I'll prepare for the worst.” He said, moving around the berth Jazz was sitting on and over to a row of cabinets, starting to gather supplies and tools that he might need.   
Optimus looked over to Jazz, who was frowning in worry. “You, of course, are welcome to join us, Jazz. Though I am sure Ratchet would rather you stayed.” Optimus said casually, glancing over at the Medic when he smashed something on the counter.  
“'Course I'm coming.” Jazz said indignantly. “I'm the only one Blackbird knows is not a 'Con, he's less likely to be jumpy if I'm there.” He said, sending Ratchet a smug look. “Besides, I can act as Ratch's escort, what with that, no taking a life oath thing.”  
A wrench promptly bounced off the back of Jazz helm, leaving him reeling.   
“Oww! What was that for?” Jazz cried, his servos rubbing at the new dent in his silver helm.  
“I felt like it.” Ratchet said calmly and quite scarily as he picked up a bottle of painkilling nanites.   
The pair watching him shivered, and prayed that they would not anger Ratchet any more than he already was, be it with them or with someone else. 

Blackbird sat in his cell, trembling with the lack of warmth, sunlight, and Energon. He hadn't even been patched up before he was thrown back into the brig.   
He snorted, Megatron would never give him more advantage over his mechs than he already had. No, his thirty minute head start would be all he would get. Nothing more.  
He settled back against he wall, facing the bars, and waited for dawn. He could feel optics on him, and he was pretty sure they belonged to Soundwave, but he didn't dare say anything in case it wasn't him.   
He felt a faint touch on his processors, and smiled grimly. He let that touch in, allowed Soundwave entrance to his mind, and was startled when his processor was flooded with images, thoughts, words, even feelings.  
He gasped, one hand going up to press against his temple, even as he moved to press against he bars. Soundwave was there seconds later, one servo slipping through the bars to rest on the side of Blackbird's helm. The sudden onslaught of images and words, and feelings stopped, replaced with two words.   
My mate.  
Blackbird gasped, and pressed closer. He'd known that tape decks often had predestined mates, something about their sparks only matching with one or two mechs or femmes. He'd never expected to be one of them.   
You will go to the Autobots, they will care for you until I can get free of Megatron.  
Blackbird shivered as the voice caressed every inch of his processors, and leaned into Soundwave's servo. He'd heard of how some tape decks had a kind of allure that made it impossible for their mates to deny them, but he had the feeling this was different. Attraction? Yes. Allure? Not so much.  
Soundwave's other hand slipped through the bars and pressed a small chip of some kind in his empty servo. Take this to Optimus, you must make sure it gets to him.  
Blackbird nodded and gripped the chip tightly, it wasn't going to leave him unless he was dead.  
Soundwave nodded once and pulled back only far enough to look into Blackbird's optics. Optimus is my second mate, do not fear any attraction you feel for him. Let him make the first move though, you are precious to me, and only if you accept him will I accept him too.  
Blackbird's optics widened in shock. Optimus Prime was Soundwave's second mate? Well, there went his hopes of simply fading into the background.   
Primes were powerful, but so were their mates. If he was mated to a tape deck who was mated to a Prime, then both he and Soundwave would be consorts, and would have more power combined than the entire council. Not that things like that mattered anymore, the council was long gone.   
He nodded slowly, hoping his panic and shock was not showing too much on his faceplates.   
Soundwave nodded and stood. Be safe, beloved, head for the Autobots, and don't let anyone touch you. I'd have to kill them.  
Blackbird felt a strange delight fill him at those cold, dark words, and shivered, not with cold, he was no longer cold, but with excitement. He nodded and watched as Soundwave left, disappearing into the shadows in the same manner he'd appeared.   
Tomorrow held a new hope for Blackbird, and he settled into recharge faster than he would have before.


	4. Chapter 4

Daggers  
Chapter Four

 

Blackbird jerked online when the doors to the brig banged open and several loud drones stormed in. They were arguing, Blackbird discovered a moment later, about the risks and benefits of trying to join in the game.  
He scoffed, and stood, waiting for them to realize he was waiting on them. It took a few moments, but when they finally retracted the bars, and placed the cuffs on his wrists, he was more than ready for the day.  
He was led up to the entrance of the ship, the participating mechs waiting in a semicircle ring as he was shoved to his knees before Megatron.   
“Ah, good.” Megatron growled, reaching a clawed hand down to lift Blackbird's helm up by his chin plates. “Now that we are all here, some rules must be declared, I think. After the thirty minute head start is up, everyone else will give chase. In the case of Soundwave, his cassettes will not be allowed to participate, and those that can fly will not be able to do so, after all, your prey cannot take to the sky.”   
Blackbird tried not to let his joy at seeing the sky and the sun again show on his faceplates, hoping that maybe Megatron had forgotten one of his quirks.   
“Also, once Blackbird, here, has been caught, he must be brought before me so that I can officially hand him over.” Megatron was practically purring as he stroked a thumb over Blackbird's chin. “That is all. In a moment the sun will crest the horizon, that is when the game will begin.”  
He was hauled to his feet and dragged to the edge of the semicircle. He glanced at Soundwave, remembering the night before and the tender digits on his plating, then shook himself out of his thoughts. He had to focus on getting away. Once he was far enough away from the Nemesis, he could focus on getting to the Autobots.   
He was barely aware of the lecherous gazes sent his way, only really acknowledging the gaze of Soundwave with a flick of his optics in his direction.  
The moment the sun crested the horizon and the cuffs came off, he was off.   
He shot into the trees so fast that he knew many of the Decepticons were surprised. He was sure that Megatron was deeply regretting letting him have a thirty minute head start, but there was nothing he could do about it now, Blackbird was free and he was going to stay that way.

Jazz was nervous as they headed out from the NEST base.  
They'd tracked the Nemesis to an area near where they were stationed, a heavily wooded and mountainous area that would have anyone turned around in seconds. It was obviously chosen so that Blackbird had more of a chance of running back into the waiting arms of the Decepticons than he had of actually getting away.   
He truly hoped they made it in time to help Blackbird. He'd honestly liked the mech, especially with his sarcastic and cynical view on life. He hadn't known the mech for more than a few hours, but from what he'd said about surviving the Decepticons since the beginning of the war, and yet he liked him a lot.  
“Nearing base spot.”  
“Copy, Ratchet, Jazz, hang back here and set up camp. We'll go in and try to find Blackbird.”  
“What's with this Blackbird character anyway? Isn't he that helicopter thingy? The one that tries to blow us up from the air all the time?”  
“That's Blackout, Colonel.”  
Jazz acknowledged his orders and slowed down until he was side by side with Ratchet. They would wait at the bottom of the mountain range, and, should Blackbird get past the others, head him off and hopefully get him help if he needed it.  
He snorted at William's words, and transformed, standing next to Ratchet as they waited.   
The sun was barely sneaking up into the sky now, so, by Jazz's calculations, they had a little while to wait before Blackbird would be far enough away from the Nemesis for them to act.   
Jazz frowned to himself, his visor flashing lightly in the gray light.   
That is, if they got to him in time.

Blackbird gasped as his vents, and frame protested his every movement. He'd managed to get several miles away from the Nemesis by the time his thirty minute head start was up. He could hear the Decepticons following after him, lumbering monsters tearing through the trees and stomping around as they searched for him.  
He flared his wings slightly, trying to catch as much sunlight as he could, relishing in the feeling and sensation as his systems converted the solar energy into Energon.   
It had been so long since he'd seen the sun, even if this one was not like the twin suns back on Cybertron, it was just as bright as brilliant.   
He sighed and let his wings settle down on his back, they would still collect energy, but would allow him to move around unimpeded and easily through the trees.  
A twig snapped ot his left, and he whirled, staring into the ruby red optics of Ravage, Soundwave's eldest cassette.  
His optics widened, and he took a step back, not sure what to make of the feline cassette.  
A ping on his communications array left him confused. A moment later a message appeared, obviously from the cat, and Blackbird warily opened it.  
Soundwave has ordered that I lead you to the Autobots.   
Blackbird stared at the cassette for a long moment before he nodded.  
Ravage bounded out into the sunlight, glancing over his shoulder ot make sure Blackbird was following before taking off into the trees.   
Blackbird longed for this whole thing to be over, even if it meant he had to go back to his cell and live at the mercies of some Decepticon. 

Optimus Prime watched the forest in front of him with some trepidation.   
It had been four hours since dawn, and there was still no sign of Blackbird. He was starting to wonder if maybe the mech had been caught and dragged back to the Nemesis already.  
“Prime.” Ironhide said as he moved to stand beside Optimus. “It's been four hours, even if he was damaged as bad as Jazz said, he'd have been here by now.”  
Optimus nodded, feeling his spark pulse in pain at the thought that he'd failed another Cybertronian.  
The static of the comms. flaring to life had both bots freezing, glancing at one another as a familiar voice came on the line.   
-We've got incoming, two Energon signatures heading in from the west. One weak.- Prowl stated calmly, watching the pair of signatures on his HUD screen as they drew closer.   
-Acknowledged.- Optimus returned, glancing at Ironhide with hope. “Perhaps we still have a chance after all.”  
Ironhide nodded and followed after Optimus as the Prime headed into the trees. 

Jazz went still as Prowl's message filtered into his processors. Blackbird was on his way. Jazz had a chance at seeing the bot again, and not as scrap metal.  
He glanced over at Ratchet, who was grumbling about idiots and over reacting seconds. He grinned and looked up into the trees. He would deny searching for any sign that Blackbird was heading their way, but he couldn't deny the way his optics swept over the trees and into every shifting shadow.   
“I sure hope it's not the 'Cons playing some kind of prank on us.” Ratchet grumbled, moving to stand beside Jazz, his own gaze on the treeline as he, too, searched for any sign of Blackbird.  
Jazz nodded, knowing that Optimus wasn't the only one that would be devastated if Blackbird had been caught again.  
They all would be.

Blackbird stumbled over a half-buried log, flinching when pain shot up his shins and legs upon impact with the ground. He forced himself to stand, knowing that if he didn't, the Decepticons might catch up, and, while captivity was not his favorite pastime, it would be a whole lot better than what some of the mechs chasing him would do to him if they caught him.  
He took another stumbling step, grimacing as pain continued to shoot up his legs.   
Despite the sunlight and the few moments he'd spent here and there catching the solar rays, his tanks were painfully nearing the red line.  
His whole frame shook and trembled with the effort it took to stay upright and moving. Every single step jarring his frame, causing more pain to pulse through him.   
He looked up and caught sight of Ravage darting into a group of thick bushes, disappearing from view just as a tall, red, blue and silver mech appeared, the red Autobot insignia on his shoulder gleaming in a beam of sunshine that filtered through the foliage.  
Blackbird's optics widened and he gasped, taking a step back in shock. He didn't see the rock right behind him, and fell with a strangled, surprised sound, on his aft in the dirt and leaf litter.  
He shook his helm and looked up, right into a pair of bright, clear blue optics that radiated kindness and warmth.  
“W-who....?” Blackbird gasped, glancing around for Ravage, spotting a pair of ruby optics glinting from beneath a very thick bush.  
“I am Optimus Prime, we're here to help you.” Optimus said, following Blackbird's gaze and spotting one of Soundwave's cassettes.   
The cassette glanced up at him, knowledge and.....gratitude?....gleaming in those ruby depths, before it suddenly disappeared, leaving with no sound and hardly a glance back.  
Blackbird sighed when Ravage left, knowing that he was now on his own. Soundwave had protected him, he knew that now, from Megatron, and the other Decepticons, but now that he was away, now that he was free, he had only himself as protector.  
He looked back up at Optimus, his fear reflected back at him in those blue depths. “I.....I'm Blackbird, and.....I could really use some help.”   
Optimus smiled, holding out a hand for Blackbird to take. “Then it is my pleasure to say: Welcome, and anything you need, you just need to tell us. I have our Medic standing by, and I'm sure Jazz would dearly like to see you again.”  
Blackbird nodded, warily taking Optimus' hand.   
Optimus gasped as a jolt of electricity shot through their touching fingers, only to panic when the black mech immediately collapsed as he let go.  
Optimus bent down, running a quick, cursory scan over the mech, and slipped an arm beneath Blackbird's knees, lifting him up, when it became apparent that the wounds on Blackbird's legs were worse than he'd originally thought.  
Blackbird gasped as he was lifted up into strong, warm arms, and shifted so that he was resting against one of the warmest sparks he'd ever had the pleasure of coming into contact with. It reminded him of Soundwave's, it even pulsed in a similar way.   
“I've got you, don't worry.” Optimus murmured as he carried the almost catatonic mech from the forest and out into the open.   
-Ironhide, Prowl, I've got him, head back to Ratchet and Jazz.-  
-Acknowledged, Prime.- Ironhide and Prowl responded quickly, scanning their surroundings one last time before they turned and headed back to meet up with the Prime, Jazz, and Ratchet.

Jazz shot to his feet when the Prime appeared, the battered frame of Blackbird held almost lovingly in his arms. He filed that thought away for another look later as he dashed over, practically bouncing as he looked over the mech in Optimus' arms.  
There were a couple of dents he didn't remember from the day before, one large on on Blackbird's face where it looked like he'd been struck, and one on his shin that appeared to have been made after a fall.   
The mech was covered in dirt and leaves, no hint of color anywhere on his frame.  
Ratchet appeared at his side, gently guiding him out of the way so that he could run a scanner over Blackbird as he timidly looked around him.  
“Fraggit,” Ratchet growled, reaching down to run his sensitive servos over Blackbird's shins. “Fractures, hairline, at least a dozen.” He glanced up at Blackbird when the mech didn't even acknowledge that he'd touched him. A frown forming as he reached over and touched a gash that, while older, would still be quite painful.  
He got no reaction.   
Prowl growled, as did Ironhide, Jazz and Optimus shared a perplexed look before they looked at the others for an explanation.  
“Blackbird, I need you to look at me.” Ratchet said, calmly waiting for Blackbird to look up at him. “Do you feel anything? Anything at all when I touch you?”  
Blackbird watched as Ratchet reached over and touched his leg, flinching when nothing happened, even though he knew he should be screaming in agony right about then. He'd been afraid that that last fall had done something. Or maybe he was just so used to pain that he couldn't feel it any more, either way, he shook his helm and waited.   
Ratchet started cursing, pulling a scanner from his subspace he ordered Optimus to set him down so he could run the scan more efficiently. Optimus did so, but only after he'd hesitated for a long moment, protest clear in the way his frame tensed and his neck cable tightened.  
Ratchet ran the scan, cursing as the schematics of Blackbird's legs revealed exactly what he'd been afraid of. A central pain circuit in his hip had been damaged beyond repair, making it impossible for Blackbird to feel any pain.  
“We need to get him back to the base, I can't work on anything here. His leg struts are fractured, badly, and his whole protoform needs reinforcing.” Ratchet said calmly, startled when the Prime practically snatched Blackbird back up and into his arms.  
Optimus stood, ignoring Blackbird's squeak, and started towards the spot where the humans had set up base. “Well? What are you waiting for?” He called over his shoulder, smirking when the others moved as one, almost colliding with each other.  
He knelt down on one leg a ways from where the humans had been waiting, watching carefully as Lennox and Epps approached. They were always cautious around a new bot, this one especially since he'd been a captive of the Decepticons for who knows how long.  
“William, Robert, this is Blackbird.” Optimus said as a greeting, watching Blackbird who was staring intently at the humans as they approached.   
“Hey, Blackbird, I'm Will.” Lennox said, carefully looking the bot over, taking note of how protective Optimus seemed to be. He wondered if maybe the Autobots had some kind of predestined mate or something.  
“Hello, William,” Blackbird murmured distractedly. He wanted to flare his wings, since he was out in the open, and catch as much sunlight as he could. But he repressed his desires, not wanting to be singled out because of his differences.  
Besides, the humans were quite fascinating, organic, and yet, quite obviously as intelligent as the bots they worked beside.

After introductions, Blackbird chuckling at Robert Epps' comparisons of him and Blackout, Blackbird was loaded into a carrier helicopter, strapped in between Ratchet and Optimus, who seemed determined to keep Blackbird in his sight at all times.   
Blackbird felt like he had with Soundwave the other night. Safe.  
He shifted slightly, and felt faint pain flare up in his side. He was sure that he hadn't covered his gasp and pain as well as he'd hoped, if Ratchet's sudden look meant anything.   
He sighed when he felt Ratchet's scan, wincing when the mech suddenly stiffened.  
“How long have you had that?” Ratchet growled, shifting to get a better look at Blackbird's side.   
“Ah.....a week? I don't remember exactly.” He said softly, glancing up when the Prime touched his arm in comfort.   
“It's infected, not badly, but enough to cause concern.” Ratchet murmured, running his servos over the sensitive metal. “I'll need to take care of that before anything else, don't want the infection to grow.” Ratchet said, shifting so he could look Blackbird over carefully. “Thank Primus there's nothing more. I'm not sure what we'd do otherwise.”  
Blackbird looked from Optimus to Ratchet and back again. He was confused, but decided it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he was free and safe.


End file.
